


Forwards to Fate

by RobinRoost



Series: Surviving Apart, but Living Together [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is slightly confused, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bender Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Morse Code, Obi and Quin are good bros, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Pale Obi-Wan Kenobi, seriously, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinRoost/pseuds/RobinRoost
Summary: As she exited into the hallway and headed towards one of the unused rooms, her montrals picked up the strangest vibrations. What in the blazes was that?Forget lightsaber katas, she was going to figure out whatever the vibrations were.Following the noises, Ahsoka made her way through the ship slowly. It was difficult to track the vibrations, as her montrals didn’t account for hallways or walls, but she managed the best she could. Eventually, she found what she assumed to be a training room. The door was open, surprisingly enough, so Ahsoka peered inside.Her jaw dropped.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos
Series: Surviving Apart, but Living Together [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969477
Comments: 56
Kudos: 398





	Forwards to Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ahsoka doesn't know exactly what is going on, so conclusions and assumptions that she makes aren't always going to be correct.

Ahsoka tapped her foot impatiently as she waited outside the gunship. Apparently, she was going to have two new companions joining her. Well, those two new companions were going to make her  _ late _ .

Groaning under her breath, she tried to release her anxiousness and frustration into the force. She was going to meet her new master soon, and it was making her antsy. 

_ There is no emotion, there is peace _ she recited mentally. There was no reason to be worked up. They were only a little bit behind schedule. 

“Padawan Tano, correct?” 

Ahsoka did  _ not _ jump. She turned around to see who had spoken, and found herself staring at a Kiffar and the palest man she had ever seen. It was as if he hadn’t seen the sun in  _ decades _ . 

“Uh, yes, Master…” she trailed off trying to remember who this was. The Kiffar looked familiar, but there were so many jedi and names had never been her strong suit. She had no clue who the pale man was. 

The Kiffar laughed. “Oh, sorry. I’m Quinlan Vos, and this is Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he introduced. Master Kenobi smiled at her, but didn’t say anything. He tapped Master Vos’ arm repeatedly and Master Vos nodded. “Yes. Apologies for making you wait, Padawan Tano. Unfortunately we had to grab a few things before arriving here.”

That was when Ahsoka noticed the sheer number of datapads that they were carrying. They had an entire bag just filled with them. What in the blazes did they need all those datapads for? Wait. She was staring.  _ Stop. Staring. _

“It’s alright!” she squeaked. Master Vos let out a small chuckle, and Ahsoka felt her lekku darken. Now she was just embarrassing herself. Fantastic.

“Well, let’s get going,” Master Vos announced, picking up the bag of datapads, while Master Kenobi grabbed the other packs, and they started towards the gunship taking them to the cruiser in orbit. Ahsoka startled, before picking up her own pack and rushing after them.

Grabbing the handle, she observed the two jedi in front of her. Unknown to the rest of the wider universe, you could tell almost everything you need to know about a Jedi just by their robes, given you knew what to look for. 

Judging from the lack of sleeves and easy stance, Master Vos was probably more nontraditional. That was good. Some of the masters were huge sticks in the mud, and she got the distinct impression he was anything but. The stitching was flat and barely discernible, a tell tale sign of a Jedi Shadow. What Ahsoka could make out seemed to express that he was very accomplished. 

Master Kenobi on the other hand…. Ahsoka wasn’t sure. It was the perfect traditional jedi outfit, which would normally imply that he was striving to be the ideal jedi, except for the fact that it was completely blank. The lack of stitching either meant that he hadn’t done much with his life (which was very unlikely considering that even she had stitching), or it was new and he hadn’t had time to restitch the outfit. She searched for the stitching that could tell her  _ anything _ about him, but it was all empty.

Wait. There were two different stitches on the edge of the tabard. She tilted her head trying to decipher it.

‘Trial’ and ‘patience’.

Looking a little closer, Ahsoka swallowed hard. It wasn’t the usual ‘trial’ stitch. She had only seen that particular stitch once, and that was on the late Master Yaddle’s robe. The one that signified her hundreds of years of captivity. 

_ What had Master Kenobi done to earn it? _

The jerk of the gunship that nearly threw her off balance shot her from her thoughts and announced their arrival to the cruiser. Picking up her bag, and waiting for the doors to open, she steeled herself for what was to come. The doors slid apart, and Ahsoka stepped off.

The hangar was large and filled with clones bustling around. She spared a moment to look around at all the white armored troopers, but kept moving towards a group of clones and an admiral. Something flared in the force and she turned around. 

Master Kenobi was standing outside the gunship, just staring at everything. His eyes were wider than normal as they seemed to take in all the little details of the hangar, and she was struck once again just how pale he was (Could he be an Umbaran-Human hybrid?). Master Vos gently bumped him with his shoulder. 

“I know it's a lot, but we’ll go to the quarters soon,” Master Vos murmured. Master Kenobi nodded. They both moved to join her in front of the welcoming committee. 

Ahsoka couldn’t help but think that the interaction was slightly strange, but she brushed off and turned back to the group in front of them.

“Generals and Commander, welcome to the  _ Vigilance _ . I am Admiral Coburn,” the man introduced. Apparently, a frown had been permanently etched into his face. “The trip to Christophsis should take no more than a week.”

“Thank you, Admiral,” Master Vos acknowledged them. “With any luck, this will be a nice easy trip.” He suddenly looked at Master Kenobi, who was tapping the Kiffar’s arm, and rolled his eyes. “Of course you would say that,” he muttered. Noticing the Admiral’s raised eyebrow, he added. “Obi-Wan’s primary form of communication is Morse Code. You will probably see me do most of the talking for both of us.”

Ahsoka processed this new information. That did make sense, especially considering the tapping from earlier. For a brief moment, she wondered what it was like to be able to only communicate in code. 

\----------------------------------------------------

For the next few days, Ahsoka barely saw Master Vos or Master Kenobi. In the rare moments that she spotted them, neither one was without a datapad, reading something. In the mess, they would be deep in conversation as they ate, though it looked rather strange, as Master Vos would do most (well, all) of the talking.

Ahsoka watched them carefully. Not for any particular reason, but they were just an interesting pair. They never strayed more than ten feet from each other and every few minutes, they would bump shoulders or look at each other or just do something to acknowledge the other person’s existence.

If Ahsoka didn’t know any better, she would have said that every time they looked at each other, there was honest and raw relief.

It was curious.

Despite this new mystery, life on the ship was  _ boring _ . 

There wasn’t much to do, and often Ahsoka found herself milling around the cruiser. She talked to some of the clones, who seemed nice enough, if a bit skittish. She tried to learn a few of their names and talk to them, but that could only take up so much time. Maybe she should do some katas. Grabbing her lightsaber, she weighed it in her hand gently, letting the crystal sing to her for a moment, before going.

As she exited into the hallway and headed towards one of the unused rooms, her montrals picked up the strangest vibrations.  _ What in the blazes was that? _

Forget lightsaber katas, she was going to figure out whatever the vibrations were.

Following the noises, Ahsoka made her way through the ship slowly. It was difficult to track the vibrations, as her montrals didn’t account for hallways or walls, but she managed the best she could. Eventually, she found what she assumed to be a training room. The door was open, surprisingly enough, so Ahsoka peered inside.

Her jaw dropped. 

Master Kenobi was sending  _ literal whirlwinds _ towards Master Vos, who was barely dodging them. There was a blast of wind, that he managed to flip over, but his foot was caught in another followup blast that made him fall to the side.

A ball of water flew past the doorway headed to hit Master Vos, but he rolled out of the way just in time, using the momentum to swing a leg around. Master Kenobi jumped over the kick, and the water flew back surrounding his arm in a bubble of liquid. 

“Did you know jedi could do that?” a voice whispered. Ahsoka flinched and whirled around to see two clones behind her. What were their names again? Right. Rook and Blink. They both startled. “Sorry for startling you, sir,” Rook said. 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize you were there.” Her lekku darkened and she could feel an embarrassed flush creeping up her skin. 

Blink tilted his head. “Pardon me, sir, but can you do that?” he asked hesitantly. Ahsoka shook her head.

“No. I’ve never heard of any jedi who could do that before,” she murmured as she turned back to watch the two masters. 

The air blasts pushed Master Vos to dodge, but a wall of  _ ice _ blocked him from moving out, forcing him to stumble backwards, unless he wanted to slam his face into it. He ducked just in time to avoid getting hit in the face with another water blast, doing a shoulder roll forwards and using the momentum to get to his feet. 

Master Kenobi swept his arms around him and the ice melted, gathering in a ball in between his hands. He pushed forward, and it shot at Master Vos’s feet, freezing in place. Master Vos struggled against it, but the ice climbed up until he was encased up to his waist.

“Force,” Rook breathed. 

There was a moment of tense silence where all that could be heard was the sound of heavy breathing, before Master Vos began to laugh. Master Kenobi’s face melted from hard lines to a satisfied smirk, though his breath was coming out a little shorter. He tapped something on his thigh, and Vos smiled.

“I will give you that,” he sighed dramatically. “But can you release me? I am feeling rather… stuck.” 

Master Kenobi bowed his head in acknowledgement, and the ice melted and gathered together back into a waiting bucket. The bucket froze over and Kenobi turned to look at the door. He gave a small wave to them, and all of them flinched.

“Looks like we have an audience.” Master Vos smirked. “Hope you aren’t just here to see me get trounced.”

“Sirs, that was amazing,” Rook blurted. Ahsoka had to agree. Master Kenobi’s cheeks were flooded with a red blush that appeared too easily on his pale skin. He tapped something out, and Master Vos snorted.

“Obi, you were always too modest,” he chided. Ahsoka looked up.

“Is it possible to learn it?” she asked, hopefully in a way that came off as nonchalant. Master Kenobi shook his head. 

“Obi-Wan’s bending is special. There aren’t any records of recent jedi who had the ability, nor is it completely related to the force,” Master Vos explained. Master Kenobi gave him a startled look and tapped something. Master Vos let out a huff and rolled his eyes. “Of course I remember,” he defended. “You dragged me to the archive every Taungsday to research!”

A chunk of ice melted, and the water lifted up to splat Master Vos in the face, who yelped in surprise. Ahsoka let out a small giggle at the sight of the Kiffar flicking some back, but it never landed. The drops hung in the air. Master Kenobi swirled his hand, combining them, replacing it back in the bucket, and refreezing it.

“You are the worst,” Master Vos muttered.

In response, a few more droplets splattered onto his face. Master Vos glared, and Master Kenobi looked behind him like “what are you looking at” before becoming the image of innocent confusion and tapping something. Master Vos snorted. 

“That’s not true! Tano, you can back me up on this right?” Master Vos said, turning back to her. Ahsoka shrugged helplessly.

“I don’t really know what he said, Master,” she said sheepishly. Master Vos frowned, but then turned a very amusing shade of crimson. He recovered quickly though.

“Well then, I guess I will have to teach you,” he declared. “It’ll be helpful.” He looked over to the clones. “You can join too! It’s going to be fun!”

And that was how Ahsoka spent the rest of her afternoon, alongside Blink and Rook learning Morse Code. 

\----------------------------------------------------

With only two days left until they arrived, Ahsoka was getting antsy again. The Morse Code lessons filled up more time, but she was almost fluent. It wasn’t as much of a challenge anymore. While sitting in one of her sessions with Master Kenobi, he looked at her curiously.

_ U OKAY _ He tapped. 

That was the other thing. Learning Morse Code had opened up another entire facet of the master. By their conversations, it was clear he cared a lot. It was strange how just the simple thing of being able to communicate could change so much. 

“Just nervous,” she murmured. “It’s not everyday you meet your new master.”

Plo had told her everything would turn out alright, but the anxiety wouldn’t disappear. The closer they got, the more anxious she became. 

_ YOU WILL BE GREAT _ he tapped, squeezing her hand. She appreciated the encouragement. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to release her feelings into the force. 

“Master Kenobi, what was your master like?” She asked. 

Something shifted. Glancing over, Ahsoka wished she hadn’t asked. His lips were drawn in a thin line, and his gaze had grown stony. 

_ I WAS _ he waited for a moment longer than could be counted for a space between words.  _ MY MASTER WAS HARD. THEY TAUGHT ME REALLY IMPORTANT LESSONS LIKE PATIENCE. THEY ALLOWED ME TO DEVELOP MY TALENT BUT IT CAME AT THE COST OF OFTEN BEING ALONE. I USED TO BE BITTER BUT I REALIZED IT WAS PROBABLY FOR THE BEST. BENDING CAN BE VOLATILE AND THEY GAVE ME ENOUGH TIME AND SPACE TO LEARN CONTROL. _

The whole thing took a long time to tap out, but Ahsoka listened and pondered those words. 

That was… different than what she was expecting. Well, she wasn’t really sure what she had been expecting, but it wasn’t that. Master Kenobi looked over at her, and seeing her expression, grimaced.

_ ANAKIN WILL LOVE YOU  _ he tapped, smiling encouragingly.

Wait… “You know Master Skywalker?” she asked. Master Kenobi nodded. “What’s he like?”

He considered it for a moment. _KIND. GREAT PILOT AND STORYTELLER._ _HE WILL ALWAYS MAKE TIME FOR YOU._

As he described her future master, Ahsoka felt a warmth fill her. It will all be okay. She smiled at Master Kenobi, treasuring the new information about her master. 

It still didn’t prepare her for two days later when it was announced on the loudspeaker that they were coming out of hyperspace in 5 minutes. 

Pacing nervously in the shuttle that would take her, Master Vos, and Master Kenobi down to the surface, she recited the jedi code again and again.

_ There is no emotion; there is peace _

_ There is no emotion; there is peace _

_ There is no emotion; there is peace _

_ There is no emotion; there is peace _

_ There is no emotion; there is peace _

The jerk out of hyperspace threw her off balance, and she landed directly on top of Master Vos. Letting out a small ‘eep’ and feeling her lekku darken significantly, Ahsoka straightened herself out. 

“You’ll be fine, kid,” he said, bumping her shoulder. “It’s just dropping off supplies. Just use some of that confidence and it will all turn out great.”

_ YEP _ Master Kenobi added, though to be honest, he didn’t look much better. Was Ahsoka just projecting all her anxiety that much? She attempted to smile, but she was afraid it looked rather pained.

The bay doors closed, and the ship lifted out of the hangar into the air. The crates jostled slightly, but Ahsoka didn’t really notice. All she could feel was the pounding of her heart threatening to deafen all else. 

Seconds ticked by.

_ There is no emotion; there is peace _

Then minutes.

_ There is no emotion; there is peace _

Finally, “Welcome to Christophsis! Sunny, with a low chance of clankers. Looks like General Skywalker is going to meet you up ahead.”

“Thank you… Jump?” Ahsoka prayed she got the name right, but guessing by the laugh she did.

“You too, sir.”

There was a soft thud as the subtle landed, and the bay doors lowered. The light nearly blinded her, but Ahsoka shook it off quickly. Chin up, head high,  _ you got this. _

With that, she walked forwards towards her fate. 

**Author's Note:**

> ANAKIN IS A COMING (HAVEN'T DECIDED THE POV)
> 
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> So.... hello there.
> 
> Sorry that this took so long. It's been a crazy few days but I made myself post this so I could go on to the fun adventure that is Christophsis and Teth. 
> 
> If you wanted to know what the datapads are for, turns out that a lot happens in 20 years and when you have been removed from society, there is a lot to catch up on. (Can you believe that 20 years ago, IPhones didn't even exist? They were only invented in 2007)
> 
> Ahsoka makes the assumtion that Obi-Wan is a Master, and they never correct her. Tbh, I haven't figured out what he is, and probably neither have the jedi. Is he an initiate, knight, master, or something else entirely?
> 
> Clone OCs are probably never going to appear again unless I feel like it
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND ALL THAT!!!
> 
> THEY REALLY MAKE MY DAY!!!


End file.
